


His Wedding Day

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst., Angst?, Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, undertaker x vincent, vincent x undertaker, vintaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: The Undertaker, unable to get over the fact that Vincent is getting married, attends his wedding.
Relationships: Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Kudos: 12





	His Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Someone Like You by Adele

The church bells rang. The two walked down the aisle. They walked down, over the flower petals, and out of the church. It was a happy event, for everyone, except one certain best man, The Undertaker. He was standing there watching the backs of the happy couple. Rachel. Vincent. He should have kept his feelings to himself all along, he knew it wouldn't last, he knew this but he refused to believe it. He'd heard that he was going to settle down. He heard that he found a woman, that he was getting married, that his dreams were coming true, that he would be given things he couldn't possibly give. Children. An heir. A public relationship. No more sneaking around. No more late night rendevous. 

How could he have thrown his feelings onto Vincent last minute? And expect anything in return? Those two would move on, have a family, be happy, and live their lives to the fullest. The Undertaker would move on, grow depressed, become half-mad, and live his life wishing to destroy other's lives. Coffins. Bones. Bodies. Death. Destruction. None of it could compare to the pain he was feeling now, or to the pain that he would cause later.

_Why'd it have to be her?_

_Why couldn't he be happy?_

_Why didn't anyone ever choose him?_

"Uny?" Vincent spoke. The Undertaker snapped out of his daze and looked down at his hands. He had clenched the glass so tight it broke, splattering the liquid within all over him. The Undertaker watched the wine stain his clothes. He watched as it seeped into the fabric. It reminded him of how easily things were ruined. How easily things could be tarnished. 

He'd been on auto-pilot for much of the day. He just wanted it all to _end_. He wanted everything to be over. He wanted to go home, to his funeral parlor, to his bones, to the one thing that remained constant, death.

"Uny? Are you okay?" Vincent asked, concern lacing his voice.

 _Just peachy. I'm completely okay with the fact that you married a woman. I'm absolutely dandy over the fact you left me behind. Yes. Vincent. It is the best day of my life. Leave me alone._ "I'm fine," The Undertaker replied. Vincent frowned. Of course he frowned. The Undertaker was a terrible liar. Either that or Vincent knew a lie when he saw one. The latter was more probable.

Vincent stood up and gave his bride a characteristic Phantomhive smile, "I'll be right back, Uny needs some help with that wine or it'll stain," he said. The male took The Undertaker's hand and walked out of the dining hall. It was time the two had a heart-to-heart conversation over the issue.

The two men traveled the halls, trying to get as far away from the festivities as possible. The Undertaker followed silently, staring at his hand firmly held by Vincent's. He could feel his pulse. Vincent had a heart. Naturally, he would. Although, sometimes, it seemed as if he didn't. The same could be said for The Undertaker as well.

When they had at last come across the furthest bathroom possible from the people, and were certain no one would make it this far, Vincent locked the door behind him. "What are you doing?" The Undertaker questioned.

"I'm going to help you with your stain, just like I said," Vincent replied, "so take your clothes off, _now_ ," Vincent's voice was stern. He was not lying. He was not even teasing. He was simply stating a command. Reluctantly, The Undertaker took off his trousers and handed them to Vincent. He couldn't imagine that Vincent would know the first thing about how to remove a stain, but the man seemed to know what he was doing. Vincent ran the water over the fabric, gently massaging it. The Undertaker stopped paying attention to Vincent's actions, it didn't matter to him, he was without pants, and now, stuck forever in this bathroom. He should have thought this through a bit more. 

"Tell me what is bothering you," Vincent asked, breaking the silence.

 _I can't_. "Nothing is wrong with me."

Vincent looked into the mirror hanging on the wall. He stared at The Undertaker through it, and glared. His glare wasn't something that The Undertaker could handle well. Vincent could change his entire personality in the blink of an eye. It was hard to manage. The Undertaker suddenly felt very exposed with that single look. He wanted to hide, to runaway, but he couldn't. He was stuck here. Such a sadist Vincent was. "Old friend, why are you so shy? It isn't like you to hold back," he stated simply. 

"I already turned up to this wedding practically uninvited. You just asked me to be your best man for show, right? I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it," he paused, staring down at his hands. "A part of me had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over." He muttered that last bit and ran his hand through his long hair. "Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Just...don't forget me," he begged, "I remember you said, 'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.'"

The Undertaker smiled at the reflection of Vincent in the mirror. He was speaking lies. There would be no one to replace Vincent. There would be no one that could make his heartbeat as fast. There could be no one else that could make The Undertaker yearn so much. It wasn't possible.

In the blink of an eye-

Vincent pinned him to the wall. A leg between both of his own. A hand holding both of his above his head. The fierce gaze of an angry man. One who hated being lied to. The Undertaker had made a mistake. He shouldn't have lied. But this was the closest he had felt to Vincent in all the time that they had known each other.

"Are you _trying_ to make me mad?" Vincent asked. It wasn't much of a question. Certainly, The Undertaker hadn't been trying anything. He just wanted to leave. He wanted to be rid of this day and to be back in his coffin, the most comfortable one.

"No."

"Do you think I _wanted_ this marriage? Do you think I _want_ to be here?" Vincent asked, "all I wanted was to live out my life with _you_. How could you say something like that to me? How could you even _attempt_ to say you'd find someone else? That you wish me to be happy with that woman?" Vincent's face changed again. The Undertaker only blinked. Why does it always happen that way? He looked broken. The Undertaker felt as if he was staring into a mirror. It hurt in more ways than he could imagine. "Nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes they're memories made..." he sighed, closing his eyes. "Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?" 

Vincent looked conflicted for a moment but decided nothing mattered anymore. He let go of The Undertaker's wrists and wrapped his arms around the male. He hugged him, resting his face in his chest. Vincent's body shook. He was crying. The Undertaker could feel the tears seep into the cloth. It was different from how the liquid ruined his pants. Water continued to drip from the faucet. It was the only noise remaining in the room besides Vincent's cries. 

"In another life, will we be able to get married ourselves?" The Undertaker asked, patting Vincent's head. His hair was soft, so The Undertaker played with it.

"We better," was all Vincent said in reply.


End file.
